


90 Seconds

by Whizzers_Ass



Series: Falsettos Oneshots [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Marvin hits Trina, Oneshot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Physical Abuse, sorta songficy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzers_Ass/pseuds/Whizzers_Ass
Summary: Science defines a moment as 90 seconds. A term that is so commonly used for a split second of time, a scene that slips away before you recognize it. Apparently a lot can happen in 90 seconds.
Relationships: Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Series: Falsettos Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599532
Kudos: 12





	90 Seconds

Science defines a moment as 90 seconds. A term that is so commonly used for a split second of time, a scene that slips away before you recognize it. Apparently a lot can happen in 90 seconds.

The first second was serene and peaceful. The calm before the storm, as some would put it. A family lounged around the living room. A husband and wife sat on the couch together, reading. Books piled on surfaces, collecting dust. A son was hidden to the back, playing chess alone. Cleaned to every inch, the house was unmistakably new.

The second second started with a frantic knocking on the door, before the door unlocked itself. An erratic man stood in the doorframe, his sleep-deprived eyes bloodshot and murderous. Shaking hands clasped keys, digging into his skin. The family. A wild smile was plastered on his face, born out of madness rather than joy.

“Why, Hello there Trina, thank you for sending this, goodness Trina, I am relieved. Frankly, nice of you sending these wedding invitations .Pseudo-romantic, godawful sick. Why, this wedding will kill you more than me!” He marched on over to the couple, ripping apart an envelope. Repulsion settled in the family’s faces, over the mess of the man.

He was a tormentor of lovers. His ex-wife, his ex-lover. He’d yell at them, then act the victim. He’d lose his mind in fits, uncouth and unkind.

Twenty seconds have passed. The wife took her fiance's hand, needing his support despite sitting down. “Mendel has plans for me, Marvin. He’s not a manic, he won’t throw a fit every time he’s denied. He loves me.” She couldn’t manage to lift her eyes to meet his.

Half a minute has gone by. The ex continued on his rampage, her soft words not reaching his ears. “Tell me Trina. What kind of crazy force drove you to kill yourself like this?” He scoffed. “You’re not even reaching my eyes. Jesus, you’re ridiculous. This whole goddamn thing is ridiculous. You know what, Trina? I really despise your whole need for this. You’re choosing him to make me look bad, that’s it. Of course that’s it. What about what we had? You’re ignoring us.”

Forty-five seconds. The wife stood up, finally meeting his eyes. “We had fights. Fights and games. You’d call me names, you’d call yourself the victim.” Her husband stood up, taking her side.

“Marvin, you’re acting like an unruly child. I’m truly ashamed.” His hand reached for hers, defending each other.

“Marvin, I don’t know what to say. You’d surprise me with candies and love notes tucked into my pockets, then lash out for no reason.” The wife continued. 60 seconds have passed.

The ex looked at her, and saw someone else. A pretty boy with those same worried eyes, worry for the two of them. The two were completely different, but were the same in that moment. That he managed to instill the same fear into his past lover, the one he fell for. 

The one who didn’t love him.

He fell. His shoulders slumped forward, the maniacal expression he masqueraded in earlier slipped off, revealing a weary expression. “I’m so dumb.”

70 seconds. He stood there, starting to lumber towards the door, before halting once more.

75 seconds. He turned around, and walked back to his ex-wife.

80 seconds. The anger returned, and he slapped Trina’s face.

85 seconds. Tears welled up in her eyes, more from the betrayal than the pain. She turned into her husband’s chest, starting to sob. His child looked in horror, unable to move, frozen from the scene. The husband studied the ex, utter disappoint painting his face.

The ex was instantly slapped back with regret. He reached out for her, only to retreat. He looked at his hand, burning from the impact. He was so dumb, so impulsive.

90 seconds passed.


End file.
